El viaje de la emperatriz
by Ann2314
Summary: Victoria es la nueva emperatriz del imperio Enger. Mas aún no le ceden todas las facultades debido a su corta edad. Aliados desde los inicios al reino de Kouka, la joven se vera obliagada a emprender un viaje junto a la princesa Yona, y compañía. Deberá crecer enfrentando peligros, presion política traumas del pasado y el interés creciente hacia uno de los 4 dragones ¿podrá?


_Cuando se menciona al Fénix, inmediatamente pensamos en el ave roja y dorada inmortal que renace en todo su esplendor de sus cenizas. Por ello, se le relaciona con el sol y el fuego, ya que este perece para resurgir al día siguiente. Sin embargo, aquello resulta bastante restrictivo. El Fénix representa un ciclo eterno, como por ejemplo, las estaciones del año. Así, no solo es señor del fuego, también de las aguas, desde las más cálidas a los implacables glaciares. También de los vientos, sean suaves brisas o destructivas tormentas. La tierra, desde las suaves arenas a su estado más sólido. Además, el Fénix no es solo el día y la luz, también la noche con su tranquila oscuridad. _

_Es una deidad tan antigua como el sonido mismo y que posee otras cualidades además de su inmortalidad, como lágrimas que curan toda herida, increíble fuerza y un conocimiento lleno de sabiduría. Todos los dioses reconocen y respetan la cultivada mente del Dios ave, y no era extraño que acudieran a él en busca de consejos. El Fénix jamás se negó, pues para él su misión consistía en transmitir el saber que atesora desde su orígen, además de cuidar la joya, en su parecer, más importante. La esperanza. _

_Tantos días ha presenciado, que luego de un tiempo perdió el entusiasmo que le producía observar su propio mundo y a sus pares divinos. Sin embargo, las visitas que ellos le hacían siempre eran motivo de alegría. Disfrutaba especialmente las visitas de 5 dragones de distintos colores. Pero el que más lo frecuentaba era el rojo. Con el tiempo, ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Sin lugar a dudas era el Dragón más curioso de todos, y disfrutaba tanto como el Fénix de contemplar a los humanos._

_-Ten cuidado-Le dijo una vez el Fénix al Dragón rojo- Si observas mucho, podrías caer hipnotizado como me ocurrió a mi una vez._

_-¿Hipnotizado?-Preguntó el Dios Dragón con curiosidad. El Fénix asintió._

_\- Hubo un tiempo en que observé tanto a los humanos, que deseé estar más cerca de ellos. Cometí la travesura de ir en forma humana, terminando enamorado de una princesa humana. Engendre un hijo, quién formó el actual Imperio Enger. Sin embargo, con el tiempo mi divinidad desaparecía y tomé la difícil decisión de volver. Lamentablemente, no pude olvidar a la familia que dejé atrás y les regalé la amistad de los elementos. Uno a la vez. Además, también heredaron algunas cualidades._

_-¿Se puede hacer eso?-Preguntó el Dragón._

_-¿Qué de todo?_

_-Bajar con los humanos._

_-Todo se puede, pero no por eso se debe. Es peligroso. Podrías no querer volver jamás._

_-Tu pudiste volver._

_-Soy un Fénix. Tu un Dragón. El corazón es distinto. _

_-Aún así. Quiero ir. _

_\- Si así lo deseas….pero debes saber que siempre tendrás la amistad de mi familia y el Imperio Enger._

_De ese modo, el Dios Dragón descendió de los cielos en forma humana, siendo acogido por el Kaiser de ese entonces. Escuchó , aprendió y luego se marchó para seguir su viaje. Cruzó el mar y en aquellas tierras logró establecer el Reino de Kouka. Sus relaciones con el imperio Enger eran cercanas, hasta que éste fue golpeado por una guerra interna que duraría años, para luego tener que enfrentar al Imperio vecino de Arin. Sólo ahí, tras ese triunfo lograría encontrar algo de paz._

_Los humanos mostraron muchas caras al Dios Dragón. Por desgracia, la peor faceta humana predominó trayendo inestabilidad y conflictos a Kouka. Así, el Dragón ahora humano fue capturado. _

_Desesperados, los otros dragones trataron de convencerlo de volver a los cielos, pero el ahora Rey se negó. Ante la respuesta, los dragones solicitaron consejo al dios Fénix._

_-Concentren parte de su amor en un corazón humano que siempre acompañe al Rey y a los humanos que tanto ha llegado a amar-contestó el Fénix. _

_Así, los cuatro dragones dieron su sangre otorgando su poder a cuatro humanos guerreros._

-¿Y qué pasó después con Hiryuu, padre?-Preguntó la pequeña niña.

-El rey dragón y los cuatro guerreros lucharon en diferentes conflictos causados por nosotros los humanos. Finalmente, cansado, Hiryuu murió.

-¿Qué ocurrió con el reino de Hiryuu? ¿Ya no existe?

\- Aún existe. De hecho, somos muy cercanos. Incluso una ancestro tuya se casó con un antiguo rey de Kouka.

-¿Y siempre seremos amigos?

-Siempre, pese a que tengamos algunas diferencias. Esa fue la misión del dios Fénix. Padre de nuestro primer Kaiser.

-¿Y él te dio poderes?

-Sí-Asintió el actual Emperador de Enger, un hombre joven con vestimentas rojas, las cuales indicaban su elemento amigo. El fuego.-Algún día, tu también entablarás amistad con un elemento, Victoria.-Observó a la niña. La pequeña estaba tratando de limpiarse la nariz. El Kaiser sonrió con dulzura-Aún eres muy joven para entender. Bueno, es hora de dormir. Mañana tienes entrenamiento.

-Quiero otro cuento.

-Lo siento pequeña. Ya es muy tarde.-La niña miró al emperador suplicando.-Esta bien. Uno más. Pero no le digas a tu madre.

**Victoria:**

El calor era sofocante. Se sentía mareada y con muchos deseos de vomitar. El vapor a su alrededor no mejoraba la situación.-_Maldición, debo aguantar-_. El agua escurría por su cuerpo desnudo mientras secaba su largo cabello castaño con una toalla. Había estado todo el tiempo debido en el agua caliente. Era la última prueba, el último ritual. Solo debía soportar 15 minutos en ese vapor para poder salir de la sofocante habitación.

Náuseas otra vez.-_Mierda. No prestes atención. Solo sigue secando tu cabello. No puedes perder ahora que has llegado tan lejos. No puedes decepcionarlos._

-¿Se encuentra bien?-Dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Si-respondió- No entres.-_Cualquier ayuda significa que no soy digna. Solo 10 minutos más. _

Había logrado superar las distintas pruebas de los elementos. Todo heredero debía pasar por ellas para probar su valor y derecho como futuro Kaiser o Kaiserin. Primero, aquella que representaba la tierra. Tuvo que pasar 4 días en una cueva sin luz alguna, sin comida y una vertiente como única fuente de agua. Luego, la prueba del viento, en la cual tuvo que exponerse solo cubierta de una delgada tela a una fuerte tormenta. Recordó cómo los pedazos de madera que volaban a causa del viento arañaban su piel mientras apenas lograba ver entre la lluvia. Su cuerpo temblaba y los rayos la asustaban. Tras esa prueba vino la del agua. No le fue difícil soportar el congelada del lago, por lo que nadar a la otra orilla no fue tan terrible, a pesar de que sus labios estaban morados y su cuerpo desnudo temblaba. Aquello no era novedad. Después de todo aquel era su elemento amigo. Pero esta prueba, la del fuego, estaba siendo imposible de soportar.

-_5 minutos más._

Ella sabía de parientes antiguos que no habían logrado superar este ritual, debiendo tomar su puesto otro pariente. De momento nadie había muerto, o eso creía. Debía dar gracias de que su cuerpo y mente habían sido entrenados para la batalla y es que, a diferencia de otras naciones en que las mujeres no hacen gran cosa, en Enger hombres y mujeres eran entrenados por igual. No era extraño tener generales mujeres o meros acompañantes hombres. Después de todo, nada se lograba con enviar solo hombres a luchar. Aquello era desaprovechar a la mitad de la población, además de crear el riesgo que dejar desprotegido el imperio. Teniendo hombres y mujeres significaba un número mayor de guerreros, lo que permitía el lujo de poder dejar una cantidad no menor cuidando las ciudades.

-_Si...la guerra. Muchos la anhelan, más no tienen ni idea de los alcances terribles que puede tener. Cuando dos monstruos se enfrentan, generan tal destrucción y muerte que parecieran ser obra de la colisión de dos planetas. _

-Señorita, el tiempo ya pasó. ¿Está usted bien?

-Sí-Dijo conteniendo el alivio que sentía. Al levantarse del suelo sintió la cabeza pesada. La visión se le nubló. Se apresuró a la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla pese a la desesperación que invadía su cuerpo. No podía salir de ese modo. No podía mostrar su aflicción. No podía perder el control. Trató de tomar aire, pero sus pulmones se llenaron de vapor.-_Tranquila...traquila.-_Agarró la bata de seda que se encontraba colgada. Cubrió su desnudo cuerpo. Peinó su cabello hacia la derecha, enderezando su postura. Con el mentón en alto abrió la puerta, siendo golpeada por el ligero aire del exterior. Caminó dos pasos y se encontró con los ojos de su doncella, Akane.

-Señorita-Se reverenció la dueña de la voz que la había llamado.

-Muchas gracias Akane. Había perdido la noción del tiempo-Sonrió. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su público. Autoridades militares, eclesiásticas, jefes de tribus y sus padres. A lo lejos, la anterior emperatriz, La abuela Matsuko. Los ojos verdes de la veterana la observaban de forma afilada pero flexible, como las hojas de un pino. Su boca formaba una ligera curva. Una escondida sonrisa de orgullo.

-Felicidades, Mi Kaiserin-Se apresuró a decir el supremo sacerdote mientras le hacía una reverencia.- Al parecer las predicciones se han cumplido. Claro, aún queda mucho por delante, pero...usted entiende.

-Claro, supremo sacerdote.-_En realidad no tengo idea de lo que habla este hombre. Solo sonríe y sigue la corriente.- _Es un honor para mí satisfacer las exigencias de nuestro dios-_Un enorme pájaro en llamas que nadie jamás ha visto._\- Si me disculpa, quisiera ir a mis aposentos para ponerme algo más...abrigador.-Sin esperar respuesta se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta suavemente para luego dejarse caer en el suelo. Aún le costaba respirar. Cerró los ojos y relajó sus músculos. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

_**Flashback:**_

-¡Abuela, el castillo Hiryuu en enorme!-Exclamó desde el carruaje.

-Compórtate Victoria. No son vacaciones.

-¿Crees que a la princesa le gusta más la espada o el arco?

-No entrenaras con ella.

-Se que es menor que yo, pero prometo no ser ruda.

-Niña testaruda. Aquí las mujeres dominan solo un arte. El de la feminidad y elegancia.

-¿Y el de la batalla?

-No.-Dijo sin mirarla la mujer.- La princesa Yona no sabe cabalgar, usar el arco y menos una espada. Tampoco esperes que pueda realizar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. De todos modos, no seas arrogante. Trátala como lo que es.

-¿Y qué es?

-La preciada joya del Rey Il. Frágil, brillante, hermosa. Se contempla, más no se toca.

-Suena aburrido...Pero si es una joya, debe ser hermosa.

-Es cierto. Tristemente tu no eres nada extraordinario. Por lo tanto junto a ella, siempre seras opacada. Una lástima que salieras como tu madre. Si te hubieras parecido a mi hijo o a mi, seria otra historia.

-¿Tendría arrugas?

-Tu…-La mujer trató de contener una risa- Que insolente. Sin dudas eres ingeniosa, pero tendrás que aprender a controlar esa lengua.-Sentenció la ansiana golpeando con su abanico la cabeza de la niña-¿Entendido?

-Sí, Abuela

-Para colmo, te nombraron con un nombre extranjero, raro y sin gracia. No sé en qué pensaba tu padre cuando se casó con tu madre. ¿Qué le ve a esa extranjera? Debieron llamarte Shōri o algo así.

-Si, si… tienes razón abuela.- Se concentró en el sonido de los cascos de los caballos para no escuchar las quejas de su abuela. Se preguntaba qué clase de persona sería la princesa Yona. El viaje tenía por objetivo entablar una amistad entre ellas y poder continuar con la tradicional alianza cercana y profunda entre el Imperio Enger y el reino de Kouka. Quería ver la supuesta belleza de la que tanto hablaba su abuela. Miró su reflejo. En realidad su abuela tenía razón. No había nada extraordinario en su apariencia. Sus ojos eran de un color ámbar. Su cabello castaño caoba. Su piel rosada y saludable. Era baja para su edad, 8 años. La princesa Yona a lo años ya era considerada una joya.-_Supongo que mi misión es cuidar de ella._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte ruido. Al instante, el carruaje perdió el control, casi volcándose. Su rostro se estrelló contra la ventana, causándole un dolor agudo en la frente.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Exclamó su Abuela.

-Lo siento, su alteza. El eje de la rueda se ha roto-Respondió la voz del jefe de la escolta.

-Que desastre.-Su abuela se arregló las faldas, bajando del coche. Miró al cielo y frunció el ceño-Pronto va a llover. Será mejor que nosotras continuemos a caballo y…-Los fuertes galopes de un caballo silenciaron la voz de la antigua emperatriz.-¡Victoria!

-Nos vemos en el castillo, abuela-Gritó. No iba a esperar más tiempo, por ello simplemente tomó uno de los caballos. Por suerte su vestimenta era cómoda. Consistía en un vestido cuya falda estaba abierta a los lados hasta la altura de los muslos, y bajo ella unos pantalones. Respiró el aire, sintiendo la libertad. Su cabello suelto danzaba con el viento. La espada colgada en su espalda no le molestaba en absoluto. Ya era parte de ella. Unas gotas cayeron en su rostro. Luego dos, tres. De pronto, el cielo se rompió dejando caer una potente lluvia que apenas dejaba le dejaba ver. Estaba empapada, como si hubiera salido de un río. Su cabello estaba enredado y alborotado por el viento. Decidió disminuir el paso. Detrás de ella escuchó los cascos de un caballo. Se giró en sí para ver de quien provenían. Su abuela cabalgaba de modo grácil y elegante con una sombrilla. La miró severamente.

-Vaya. Estas hecha un desastre.-Le extendió otra sombrilla.- Vámos. Ya estamos cerca.

**Yona**

Estaba muy entusiasmada. Hoy llegaban visitas de otro lugar. Uno que quedaba cruzando el mar. Escuchó de una princesa, más grande que ella. Quizás por fin podría tener una hermana mayor con quien jugar. Le haría peinados, se probarían vestidos y comerían muchos dulces. Quizás también podría regañar a Hak.

Su padre le dijo que esta princesa era un poco diferente. No prestó atención a la explicación, pues su imaginación voló cuando le informaron que ella dominaba más de un arte. Quizás era experta en danza, pintura, música, maquillaje o quien sabe. Seguramente le podría enseñar aquellas cosas.

Había llegado antes que nadie al Hall del castillo, esperando a los extranjeros. Luego de un rato, su padre se había unido. Después el resto de gente que siempre aparecía en estas cosas. Vió llegar a su primo junto a Hak. ¿Soo-won también estaba aquí? Aquello no lo esperaba.

Escuchó los galopes de unos caballos. Un hombre habló fuertemente anunciando a los invitados. La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar una fuerte corriente de viento. En la puerta se asomó un….MONSTRUO. Un fantasma con la cara cubierta en cabello, escurriendo agua y lleno de barro. No pudo contener un grito y rápidamente se escondió detrás de su padre llorando.

-Yona, querida-Le dijo su padre-No te asustes. Son nuestros invitados.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a un fantasma?-Exclamó. Todos en el lugar rieron.

**Victoria**

No había esperado aquella escena. No entendía porqué la princesa la había confundido con un fantasma y el porqué todos reían de ella...bueno, hasta que vió su reflejo. Al principio sintió vergüenza, pero no tardó en unirse a las risas. Su abuela estaba muy apenada, pero mantuvo en todo momento la compostura.

El Rey Il trató de calmar la situación. También se le veía complicado. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena por aquel hombre. Su mujer había muerto hace no mucho. Continuó viendo a su alrededor. Sus ojos se toparon con una mirada curiosa. Ojos azules, cabello rubio. El niño no bajó la cabeza. Molesta, le sacó la lengua. El chico se sorprendió ante el gesto y luego apartó la mirada.

-_Hmp, te lo mereces._

-Lady Matsuko, lamento mucho lo ocurrido-Dijo el emperador Il.

-No se preocupe, su majestad. Mi nieta estaba tan ansiosa por llegar que tomó el caballo sin pensar en el clima. La imprudencia es de ella. Es evidente que estos actos impulsivos traigan como consecuencia una situación vergonzosa para ella.

-No sea tan dura con ella. Después de todo es una niña.

-Esta niña es la futura Emperatriz, su alteza. Debo ser estricta con ella.

-Lo lamento, su majestad-Dijo la joven heredera a sus anfitriones mientras se reverenciaba de forma grácil- no era mi intención asustar a la princesa Yona.

-No se preocupe, Lady Victoria. Ella aún es pequeña.-La pequeña princesa no se había separado de las piernas del Rey Il.-Las guiaré a sus habitaciones para que puedan ponerse cómodas. No queremos que se enfermen.

Después de escuchar los regaños de su abuela, fue inmediatamente llevada a una tina con agua caliente por unas doncellas del castillo. La restregaron con fuerza para quitar el barro de su piel y cuerpo, mientras comentaban lo inusual de su entrada. La llenaron de esencias aromáticas, peinaron y ayudaron a vestir. Su abuela ordenó que se pusiera sobre sus pantalones y camisa un kimono tradicional. Usualmente esa era la ropa cuando iban a reuniones solemnes en otros reinos. Era incómodo, pero ante cualquier emergencia, solo debía desprenderse del kimono para recuperar la libertad de movimiento y de ese modo poder escapar o luchar, ergo, actuar.

-Bien-dijo su abuela con satisfacción.- Ya no pareces un animalito de las montañas.

-O un fantasma-murmuró.

-O un fantasma-rió su abuela. La anciana caminó hacia ella, levantando su rostro suavemente con su mano.-Sabes que soy estricta contigo porque quiero que en el futuro puedas valerte por tu cuenta. No siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte, y debes convertirte en la mujer más fuerte de todas. De lo contrario todos se aprovecharan de ti.

-Lo sé abuela. Sé que es tu modo de mostrar tu cariño.

-Chica lista. Que alivio, mira que la inteligencia no se puede enseñar.

-No estoy muy segura de eso abuela.

-Otro momento discutimos eso. Vámos. Nos esperan para cenar. ¿Llevas tu daga?

-Siempre-Señaló su manga.

-Buena chica.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Por suerte la princesa no la asoció con el "terrible fantasma que la había atacado". Por lo que no fue difícil interactuar con ella. Una vez finalizada, todos los niños se retiraron, dejando a los adultos hablando de sus aburridos asuntos. La princesa Yona se había ofrecido a enseñarle el castillo. A ellas se unió un muchacho de cabello oscuro que parecía aburrido, y el niño rubio de antes.

-El es Soo-won. Es muy amable, lindo y sostiene mi mano para dormir-Dijo Yona alegremente.

-Ah, ya veo. Un gusto.-Dijo sin mucho ánimo.-¿Y él?-Dijo apuntando a Hak.

-No es nadie. Ignoralo-Respondió molesta la pequeña princesa.

-¡OYE! solo sigues molesta por la broma que te hice.

-¿Qué broma?-Preguntó el rubio.

-Le dije que si no se comía las verduras, el fantasma vendría por ella. Por cierto, soy Hak.

-Un gusto conocerte.-Respondió neutralmente. Miró a Yona. Se sentía mal por haber asustado a la pequeña pelirroja.-No te preocupes, Princesa. Yo venceré cualquier fantasma que aparezca.

-¿No te asustan?-Dijo tiernamente la pequeña.

-No. Y aunque las piernas me temblaran de miedo, de todos modos lo alejaría.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Si... ¿cómo?-Replicó con escepticismo Hak.

-Pues, así-Tomó a Hak del brazo y cuello de la ropa para luego proyectarlo al suelo en un movimiento ágil y rápido. Silencio.-¿Quedó claro o necesitas otra demostración?

-Creo que lo entendió-Dijo Soo-won.

-¡Hak! Te venció-Exclamó Yona sorprendida.

-¡Claro que no!-Refunfuñó el chico-Solo me tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que una chica pudiera hacer eso.

-Nunca subestimes a las personas-Respondió orgullosa.

-No pongas esa sonrisa arrogante. Ahora que sé que puedes pelear, no podrías vencerme.

-¿Quieres intentar?

-Chicos, chicos, cálmense.-Dijo Soo-won tratando de calmarlos.- Hak, debes recordar que Lady Victoria también ha tenido un entrenamiento estricto. Así es la cultura de su Imperio. Y…¿Por qué me miras así?-preguntó incómodo Soo-won. Ella lo miraba de forma seria.

-También pelearemos.

-¿Qué?

-En el hall, te me quedaste mirando. Apuesto que te burlabas de mi.

-No, noo, admito que al principio sí me asusté pero…

-Pero qué.

-Bueno, debajo de tu pelo pude ver tus ojos y supe que no eras un fantasma. Ningún fantasma puede tener una mirada tan viva.

-Eres raro. Pero no me caes mal. Y Hak, desde ahora, te nombro mi rival.

-Ah? rival? pff, no te creas tanto. Pero, bueno. Mañana iremos al campo de entrenamiento y veremos quien es mejor.

-No Hak, le vas a hacer daño-exclamó Yona- ella es una chica como yo. Será mi hermana mayor y por eso también debes cuidarla.

-¡Eres tan dulce!-exclamó alzandola en el aire con facilidad.

-Qué clase de chica tiene esa fuerza-murmuró Hak a Soo-won, quien se limitó a reír incómodamente.

-Te escuché-Respondió entrecerrando los ojos. Sintió como Yona la tomaba de la mano para continuar con el recorrido.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Señorita, señorita, despierte-Escuchó a lo lejos. Abrió perezosamente los ojos. Se encontraba en su cama. Junto a ella estaba Akane con una bandeja de desayuno.

-¿Akane?

-Me alegra que haya despertado. Ayer se quedó dormida. Su madre vino a verla y la encontró en el suelo. Entre las dos la acostamos.

-Ya veo…

-No se preocupe. Le dijimos a los demás que se encontraba meditando sobre las pruebas por las que había pasado. Ahora debe comer.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Que bueno que nadie más la había visto ó la bandeja y tomó un poco de té.-Tuve un extraño sueño.

-¿En serio?¿Qué soñó?

-Cuando conocí a la princesa Yona. Mi primer viaje a Kouka.

-Ah que bello. Ustedes se llevaron bien.

-Al inicio...Al crecer Yona empezó a encontrar muy extraño que disfrutara de entrenar con Hak, de usar la espada. Después le daba vergüenza ser mi amiga. Este cuerpo atlético no calza con la idea de belleza de Kouka, ¿eh?

-Tiene una bella figura señorita. Curvilínea, fuerte. Además, yo creo que la princesa también la admiraba. Recuerdo cuando usted tenía 13 años y se encontraba practicando con la espada sola. La princesa la observaba con mucha atención. Luego llegaron esas jovencitas a pedirle ayuda con la danza y el abanico. Usted dejó la danza con la espada y cambió a la danza femenina del abanico sin problema. Yo creo que la joven princesa captó eso.

-¿En serio? yo recuerdo que me llamó ridícula.

-Quizás estaba celosa porque usted podía pasar más tiempo con Hak y Soo-won. La princesa nunca pudo tomar un arco, menos una daga.

-La princesa si hubiera querido aprender hubiera podido. Tan solo debió pedirnoslo. Lo único que tiene Yona en la mente es su cabello y a Soo-won.

-Usted se preocupa, Señorita. Teme que la princesa no pueda defenderse. Pero recuerde que tiene a Hak y a Soo-won. También la tiene a usted. Nada podrá pasarle.

-¿Eso crees? Es triste. No puedes confiar en nadie. Estar en altos cargos significa ser constantemente un objetivo. La madre de Yona estaba rodeada de guardias y aún así está muerta. Debes estar constantemente alerta, observar lo que ocurre en tus dominios, y en tu propio hogar, percibir, sentir, sacar conclusiones, fijarte en las miradas y susurros. Yona es muy despreocupada para notar esas cosas. Dioses, el pueblo revolucionado podría estar tocando su puerta y ella la abriría sin dudar.

-Bueno. En unos meses es el cumpleaños de ella. Podría usted visitarla y expresarle sus preocupaciones. Para esa fecha usted ya sería oficialmente nuestra Kaiserin. Una visita imperial no es algo que se pueda negar.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cuando es la ceremonia?

-Hoy-respondió sonriente.

-¡¿Hoy?!

-Así es. Su abuela no quería esperar más.

-Ya veo-Sonrió-"_Entonces si cumplirá mi deseo. Una ceremonia pequeña y sencilla. Que no llame la atención".-_Entonces, ya es hora de levantarme.

-Así es. Debemos llevar sus cosas a su nueva habitación.

Asintió pensativamente-_"A partir de mañana seré la nueva Emperatriz de Enger. Daré lo mejor. No te preocupes Yona. Mi lealtad siempre estará contigo. _

**Yona**

-Este maldito cabello. Es inmanejable.-Dijo rindiéndose ante el espejo.

-Princesa, tiene una carta.

-Déjala en algún lado. ¿De quién es?

-De la Emperatriz de Enger.

-¿Uh?-Abandonó su lucha con el espejo y tomó la carta formada con el sello imperial con forma de Fénix, propia de Enger. Reconoció inmediatamente la letra. Hace unos tres o cuatro años que había dejado de recibir cartas de Victoria. Al principio no le molestó, pero luego había comenzado a extrañarla. Si bien, era extravagante, al final solo se trataba de una cultura diferente. Su amiga siempre había sido honesta con ella, leal y paciente y ella le había pagado con cierta indiferencia. Se sentía un tanto culpable. Ahora que era un poco más grande, comprendía lo hábil que era su amiga. No solo podía ser completamente femenina y delicada. También podía transformarse en una poderosa guerrera. Le irritaba en todo caso que no se preocupara un poco más se su imagen, o se su ropa. Siempre usaba prendas "cómodas" pero no tan bellas como un kimono. No le preocupaba enamorarse, o hablar de adornos para el cabello. Lo que más disfrutaba era luchar contra Hak. Jamás sería tan fuerte como él, pero era mucho más ágil. Soo-won siempre observaba fascinado sus entrenamientos. Y ella, alejada de la "violencia" por su padre. A pesar de su actitud hacia Victoria, en realidad la quería mucho y apreciaba como una hermana. Siempre podía contarle son más profundas preocupaciones, y aunque la actual emperatriz las encontrara banales, nunca se aburrió y siempre la escuchó con atención, consoló y aconsejó.

No culpaba a Victoria por dejar de escribirle. Es verdad que siempre le contestó de modo distante, breve y formal a su amiga. Excepto cuando necesitaba que alguien la escuchara. Pese a eso, Victoria nunca cesó sus cartas. El punto de quiebre fue la guerra de los 3 años. Aún le costaba creer las palabras de Hak.

Ella aún tenía 12 años, Hak y Victoria unos 14. Victoria estaba de visita. Se encontraban los 4 jugando en el jardín cuando Victoria recibió una carta de urgencia. Al día siguiente su amiga se marchó con una armadura de regreso al imperio Enger. Sin entender aquello, le pidió a Hak que le explicara la situación. El muchacho dijo que el imperio vecino, Arin, había roto el tratado de paz. Por segunda vez irían a guerra. Pues hace varios siglos atrás ya se habían enfrentado. La diferencia era que ahora, Arin era una potencia igual de grande que Enger, y el mundo se encontraba paralizado por dicha guerra, pues era la primera vez que dos potencias tan grandes se enfrentarían. Los distintos reinos temían que la guerra pudiera alcanzarlos.

Enger prometió no sólo vencer, sino también proteger a Kouka para que no fuera involucrada en el conflicto por algún tramposo ataque de Arin. Si bien, Kouka es un reino aliado, no podría soportar una invasión de aquella magnitud. Además la situación interna no era muy estable, por lo que se le prohibió participar en el conflicto. Pese a que se tratase de imperios lejanos, cruzando el mar, el temor se sentía al lado.

Y en realidad, tampoco es una distancia tan grande la que existe entre ambos continentes. 1 Día en barco con buen clima. 2 en las peores condiciones.

Pero de todo ello, lo que más le aterró fue cuando Hak le dijo que Victoria lucharía en las líneas como capitán. En ese momento entendió que su amiga estaría expuesta a un enorme peligro. Esa noche lloró. La invadió la culpa. No había pensado en lo fácil que podía perder a Victoria. Esa noche le escribió la primera carta. De ahí, todos los días le escribió. Jamás las envió pues nunca habrían llegado, o bien, Victoria no tendría tiempo de leerlas. 3 años duró la guerra más catastrófica de la historia. Apenas hace un año había cesado el conflicto. Su amiga cumplió 17 años en el campo de batalla. Ahora, a sus 18, ya era Emperatriz de un imperio.

Salió de sus pensamientos para abrir la carta.

"_Querida Yona,_

_¿Cómo has estado? lamento no haber escrito en este tiempo. Como sabrás, no pasé años muy gratos y en este último, me dediqué a recobrar mi paz mental. Pero dejemos lo oscuro de lado. _

_¿Cómo van las cosas con Soo-won? imagino que ya debes haber logrado mucho. Es imposible que un hombre tan inteligente como él sea eternamente indiferente a tu bondad y belleza. Espero oír noticias pronto. También me gustaría saber del testarudo de Hak. Me imagino que a estas alturas ya debe ser el orgullo de su tribu. _

_Por mi parte, como seguro notaste por el sello de la carta, ya me he convertido en emperatriz. No me siento muy diferente, solo con una carga muy pesada en mis hombros. Deseo hacer lo mejor por el imperio. Tengo la suerte de que mis padres han sido muy competentes y no me cedieron un imperio completamente roto. En realidad, no tengo muchas funciones aún. De momento solo tengo el título, pero en estos años mis padres desean que aprenda más del mundo, que madure entre otras cosas antes de tomar completamente en mis manos el imperio. Aunque las decisiones importantes me corresponden a mi. Como por ejemplo, iniciar una guerra o romper tratados de paz, incluso su renovación. Por suerte no debo preocuparme de esas cosas._

_En fin, no quiero extenderme mucho. Te escribo para informar que planeo visitarte para tu cumpleaños. Tengo muchos deseos de verlos a todos. Los he echado mucho de menos. Hazme saber si mi visita te causa algún inconveniente. Esperaré tu respuesta._

_Abrazos,_

_Kaiserin Victoria._

_PD: Aún no anuncio mi nuevo título. Planeo mantenerlo en secreto el mayor tiempo posible. Te agradecería si pudieras ser discreta. "_

_-¿Victoria vendría para mi cumpleaños?-_Aquello la alegró profundamente. Sin pensarlo, Tomó un lápiz y papel para responderle a la nueva emperatriz.

**N/a: Espero que hayan disfrutado esta primera parte. Es algo lenta, pero necesaria para introducir al personaje y su relación con los demás. Planeo hacer un relato que vaya mas o menos conforme a la historia original, al menos en cuanto a la cronología y algunos hechos, claro, mezclando aquello que es producto de mi imaginación. No se olviden de comentar! **


End file.
